La Vie En Rose
by Lily Anna Jean
Summary: "Dad, it's story time!" / "Baiklah, kiddo. Kalian mau dad cerita apa?" / "Ceritakan pada kami,pengalaman yang paling tidak bisa kau lupakan, dad!" / "Eh? Baiklah. Ekhem, saat itu…" - My first Dranny. RnR? :D


"Dad, _it's story time!_"

"Baiklah, kiddo. Kalian mau dad cerita apa?"

"Ceritakan pada kami,pengalaman yang paling tidak bisa kau lupakan, dad!"

"Eh? Baiklah. Ekhem, saat itu…"

**Harry Potter by****J.K Rowling,**

**Fanfiction by Lily Anna ,**

**La Vie en Rose by Louis Armstrong**

**Warning: Alternative Universe, OOC, Typo, Lebay, Gaje, Songfic *maybe?-etc**

_**La Vie En**** Rose**_

Prom night. Acara yang ditunggu semua siswa di seluruh sekolah dipenjuru dunia, terkecuali aku. I hate prom. Mungkin untuk malam ini, karna aku belum punya pasangan. Suck. Semua gadis yang ku ajak pasti sudah menggandeng pasangannya sendiri. Yeah, memang aku mengajak mereka satu hari sebelum prom dilaksanakan. Itu semua terjadi karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan klub basket yang akan bertanding dua hari setelah prom. Huh, tapi aku tetap akan datang ke prom night itu semua aku lakukan untuk teman-teman ku dan siapa tahu aku akan mendapatkan pasangan disana.

Aku memasuki hall yang sudah dihias dengan tema '_fairytale´_ dan semua yang berada disitu diwajibkan memakai topeng.

"Hey, Draco!" sapa Harry , aku hanya tersenyum dan menghampiri Harry yang sedang mengobrol bersama Ron dan si kembar Weasley. "Mana pasangan kalian?" Tanya ku pada mereka semua.

"Luna sedang mengobrol bersama pasangan mereka berdua yang aku tidak tahu namanya siapa," jawab Ron sambil menunjuk ke arah Luna yang sedang mengobrol bersama gadis kembar yang aku tahu itu pasti pasangan si kembar Weasley.

"Dan Harry, bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya ku pada Harry, "Sebentar lagi juga datang," jawab Harry dengan cengiran khas nya.

"_And, how about you, _Malfoy? où est votre fille?*'' tanya Ron padaku dengan nada mengejek ditambah dengan raut wajah mengejek dari si kembar Weasley, _damn_. ''Ah, iya. Aku lupa, kan malam ini hanya kau yang tidak mempunyai pasangan hahaha, '' ejek Fred yang disusul oleh tawa Ron dan George, huh awas saja kau Weasley.

''Huh, terserahlah. Aku mau mengambil minum, '' aku langsung berjalan menuju tempat makanan disediakan tanpa memperhatikan jalan, dan berakibat pada…

-BURK

"_I was enchanted to meet you…"_

"Ehm, sorry. Aku tidak memperhatikan jalan, maaf," kataku dan membantu perempuan berambut merah yang kutabrak tadi berdiri. Saat aku melihat wajah nya, rasanya seperti dunia ini berhenti untuk beberapa saat. '_Cantik,_' gumamku dalam hati saat melihat kedua manic coklat yang sedang menatapku juga.

'_kalian tahu, kids. Itu adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah kutemui setelah nenek kalian,' – _

"Yeah, _it's ok._ Aku juga tidak memperhatikan jalan," jawab nya sambil tersenyum padaku, dan aku merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang menggelitik diperutku, entahlah. Rasanya seperti….

_Jatuh cinta, eh? Tapi.. cepat sekali,_

"Siapa nama mu?" Tanya ku padanya dan mengulurkan tanganku.

"Ginny, Ginny Weasley. Kau?" Weasley? Astaga, aku baru tahu ternyata Ron mempunyai saudara yang sangat cantik. Dia tidak pernah menceritakan nya padaku, pelit sekali.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy. Aku baru tahu kalau Ron mempunyai saudara perempuan," ujarku padanya sambil memperlihatkan senyum ku.

"Haha, kau kenal kakak ku?" tanyanya padaku, sebagai jawaban aku hanya mengangguk. "Aku kenal semua kakakmu, tapi hanya kau yang aku tidak pernah tahu," jawabku padanya.

"Mana pasanganmu, Draco?" Tanya nya padaku, dan itu membuat ku agak malu ditanya begitu.

"Em, aku tidak mempunyai pasangan. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku sama sepertimu. Bahkan si Jelek Ron sudah berdansa bersama sahabatku," jawabnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Ron dan Luna yang sedang berdansa.

"Si Jelek Ron? Haha, aku setuju dengan mu, Gin!" kataku pada Ginny sambil tertawa, Ginny pun tertawa bersamaku. –'_kalian harus tahu , Kid. Itu adalah tawa terindah yang pernah kudengar'-_

Eh, tunggu dia tidak mempunyai pasangan , kan? Bagaimana kalau…"Gin, kamu mau jadi pasanganku malam ini?" eh? _What the heck did say?_ Dia pun langsung terdiam dan menatapku heran. Duh, kalaudia menolak ku bagaimana? Tanya ku dalam hati.

-'_kid, I swear. Waktu itu dad sangat takut kalau dia menolak Dad,'-_

"Em, baiklah," jawabnya dengan senyumnya yang menurutku itu sangat manis.

"Eh? Serius?" Tanya ku ragu-ragu , dia hanya mengangguk dan langsung menarik tanganku menuju lantai dansa.

Pada saat itu lagu yang diputar masih lagu dengan ritme yang cepat dan kami berdua pun berdansa mengikuti ritmenya. Aku melirik sebelahku disana ada Ron yang sedang berloncat-loncat dan didepannya ada Luna yang sedang tertawa melihat tingkah Ron. "Hei, kau tidak berpikir akan berdansa seperti Ron, kan, Draco?" Tanya Ginny sambil tertawa,

"Hahaha. Tentu saja tidak, aku tak mau membuat reputasiku buruk, Gin," jawab ku sambil tersenyum ala Malfoy. Ginny hanya menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. _Astaga, imut sekali dia_ , batin ku dalam hati.

Iramanya berganti menjadi _slow_ saat aku dan Ginny mulai berdansa. Aku pun membungkukkan tubuhku sedikit dan menyodorkan tanganku, "Maukah kau berdansa denganku, Tuan Putri?" ujarku padanya. Dia lalu mengangguk dan menempelkan tangannya ditangganku. Dan kamipun mulai berdansa mengikuti irama yang dimainkan oleh sang DJ.

Satu menit, dan akupun memutar tubuh Ginny. Kami berdansa dalam keheningan, yang terdengar hanya lagu yang mengiringi dansa kami. Saat Ginny keposisinya seperti tadi menaruh tangannya didadaku, aku menunduk untuk melihat wajahnya…

_..'kalian tahu , kids? Dad kira, hanya dad yang seperti kepiting rebus pada saat itu. Tapi, ternyata dia juga!'_

Entahlah, mungkin itu pengaruh cahaya atau apa, yang aku lihat adalah diwajahnya terdapat rona merah –yang mungkin sama sepertiku. Merasa diperhatikan, diapun mengadah dan -'_lucunya , hidungnya terbentur dengan dagu ku. Astaga, That was awkward , kids,' _

"Aww.. haha," dia memegangi hidungnya yang terbentur tadi.

"Um.. Sorry," kataku sambil memperhatikannya –lagi.

"Eh, kenapa kau yang minta maaf?" tanyanya heran. "um.. Karna membuat hidungmu terbentur dengan dagu ku,?" jawabku ragu.

"Ah, tak apa. Lagian, ini tidak sakit kok. Yang tadi, aku hanya bercanda," ujarnya dengan disertai cengirannya itu.

Dan kamipun melanjutkan dansa kami yang tertunda karena insiden terbentur tadi. Dan sekarang lagupun berganti menjadi lagu yang ku kenal tapi, aku tidak tahu judulnya karna yang biasa memutarnya adalah Mum. "Lagu ini alat musiknya lebih banyak daripada penyanyinya," gumam Ginny, aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Kau tahu lagu ini?" tanyaku padanya. Dia mengadah dan mengangguk, "ya, Mum dulu sering menyanyikannya sebagai _lullaby,_" aku hanya hanya mengangguk mendengarkan nya.

"Kau sendiri, kau tahu lagu ini?" tanyanya padaku sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Aku tahu, karna Mum sering memutarnya. Tetapi lucunya aku tidak tahu judulnya," dia tertawa kecil dan masih menutup matanya.

"Nanti kau juga tahu," jawabnya setelah dia membuka matanya. Dan tidak lama setelah itu terdengarlah seorang lelaki bernyanyi.

"_Hold me close and hold me fast  
The magic spell you cast  
This is la vie en rose"_

Ginny menutup matanya lagi, mulutnya bergerak mengikuti lagu yang dimainkan. "Kau sepertinya sangat menikmati lagunya," ujarku padanya. Diapun membuka matanya dan tersenyum padaku. "Ya, ini adalah salah satu lagu favoriteku, hehe," jawabnya dengan cengiran khasnya itu.

Aku melepaskan tanganku yang sedang memegang tangannya dan melingkarkan pada pinggangnya. Diapun melakukan hal yang sama, mengalihkan tangannya dari dadaku dan melingkarkan nya pada leherku.

-.-

_-'Kids, asal kalian tahu. Jantungku rasanya..entahlah'_

'_Eh? Dad, bagaimana sih, masa tidak tahu perasaan sendiri' ujar seorang anak lelaki ditengah-tengah pembicaraan tersebut._

'_Scorpie, sudahlah! Lanjutkan, Dad. Tidak udah dengarkan dia,' kata seorang anak perempuan berambut merah._

"_Haha, baiklah-baiklah, dan..'-_

_-.-_

"_When you kiss me heaven sighs  
And though I close my eyes  
I see la vie en rose"_

Aku memperhatikan Ginny yang masih menutup matanya sambil menyanyikan lagu itu perlahan. aku merasakan perubahan pada wajahku, rasanya entahlah…susah dijelaskan. Dan setiap melihatnya ada sebuah perasaan yang aneh tapi, menyenangkan. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menggelitik diperutku dan memainkan jantungku seperti sebuah drum. Aku tidak tahu ini apa dan aku menyukai nya.

"_When you press me to your heart  
I'm in a world apart  
A world where roses bloom"_

"Gin.."

"hm..?" jawabnya dan membukan matanya yang dari tadi menutup matanya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin.." kataku dengan agak _salting. _"Kita baru saja bertemu beberapa puluh menit yang lalu tapi.. ah, entahlah. Aku tidak yakin.." lanjutku tidak menatap mata Ginny, karna..entahlah karena apa. Aku bingung.

'_Itu artinya kau jatuh cinta , Dad!' teriak anak perempuan ditengah-tengah cerita._

'_Rosie, diamlah! Kau ini mengganggu saja!' ujar anak lelaki berambut perak sambil menutup kedua kupingnya karena teriakkan si anak perempuan. 'Lanjutkan, Dad,' yang laki-laki dewasa hanya tersenyum dan mulai melanjutkan cerita yang sempat terputus tadi._

"Gin, mungkin lagu cocok untuk menggambarkan apa yang ingin ku katakana padamu," kataku masih tak menatap Ginny.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya padaku. "Seingatku lagu ini adalah lagu cinta, mungkin pernyataan cinta," gumamnya.

Aku menghela napas, "Ya, sebenarnya, Gin.."

"_And when you speak  
Angels sing from above_

_Everyday words seems  
To turn into love song"_

"Mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku ingin kau tahu. Sejak pertemuan kita beberapa puluh menit yang lalu, aku merasakan hal aneh yang menyerangku. Saat melihat mu rasanya duniaku berhenti seketika, hanya ada kau dan aku. Hanya ada kita,

"Dan saat malihat senyum mu rasanya ada sesuatu yang menggelitik diperutku. Dan seperti ada yang memainkan jantungku, mengubahnya menjadi drum. Aku tidak tahu itu apa, aku baru pertama kali merasakannya dalam hidupku,

"Pada saat berbicara denganmu, rasanya semua itu campur menjadi satu. Aku tidak tahu ini apa, aku sempat berpikir apakah aku jatuh cinta. Tapi, aku menyangkalnya karena aku baru bertemu denganmu hanya beberapa menit yang lalu. Rasanya tidak mungkin," aku mengakhiri kalimatku dengan terkekeh pelan.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke Ginny, aku melihatnya tersenyum menatapku dengan wajah yang memerah. Kenapa dia?

"Eh? Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" Tanya ku agak tulalit.

"Hei, Draco. Kau tahu? Itulah yang dinamakan jatuh cinta. Dan itu mungkin saja, karna…" kalimatnya mengatung yang membuat drum didadaku semakin kencang,

"aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu." Lanjutnya yang membuatku terlonjak kaget. "Sejak kita pertama kali bertemu tadi," lanjutnya lagi dengan wajah yang memerah nya mungkin hampir sama denganku.

"Dan, ini lah yang dinamakan…

"_La vie en rose,_"

Aku tersenyum mendengar kaliamt terakhirnya dan diapun ikut tersenyum. Aku menunduk dan menatap matanya, dan saat itulah aku tahu warna kesukaan ku adalah coklat sesuai dengan warna matanya. Aku sudah bisa merasakan deru napas nya yang hangat dan hidung kami sudah bersentuhan. Dan akhirnya aku memberanikan diri menempelkan bibirku padanya. Rasanya sangat manis dan lembut. Dan semua perasaan itu muncul menjadi satu yang sekarang aku tahu namanya.

Aku mencintainya. Sudah terlihat dari saat pertama kali aku melihatnya. Inilah yang dinamakan 'La Vie en Rose,'

Kamipun melepas ciuman kami. Dia tersenyum menatapku, dan berjinjit sedikit mencium pipiku. Dan pipiku sukses menjadi merah karnanya. Dia hanya terkikik geli melihatnya.

"Yah, lagunya habis," gumamnya saat DJ mematikan lagunya dan MC mulai naik ke panggung.

Aku hanya nyengir, dan teringat sesuatu.

"Gin.. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" kalimat itu keluar dari mulutku tanpa bisa dibendung.

Ginny menatapku sebentar dan, "Tidak,"

'_Kalian tahu, kids. Duniaku hancur saat itu,'_

"Maaf?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak, " ulangnya, "Aku tidak bisa menolakmu, Drac," lanjutnya lagi sambil tersenyum.

Aku sangat senang saat itu dan langsung menciumnya lagi. Entah, apa yang akan Ron katakan kalau tahu aku berpacaran dengan pacarnya. Hehe, sorry, Ron.

-D.G-

"Dan akhirnya mereka hidup bahagia selamanya,"

"Astaga, Dad. Tidak usah menambahkan kaliamt seperti itu, itukan bukan dongeng," ujar Scorpious diakhir kalimat ayahnya.

"Ternyata dulu Dad tulalit, ya, kalau soal cinta, hahaha," kata Rose tidak bisa membendung tawanya, "sama seperti Scorpious kalau bertemu Lily, hahaha" ujarnya lagi dan kali ini dihadiahi oleh pukulan kecil dikepalanya oleh kakaknya.

"Aww, sakit, tahu!" erangnya pada kakaknya dan mencoba membalasnya.

"Sudah, sudah. Sekarang, kalian cuci kaki dan tidurlah, sudah malam," kata Draco dan dijawab dengan erangan kedua anaknya.

"Tapi, ini kan musim panas, Dad," protes Scropious , diiringi dengan anggukan Rose.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh bergadang," terdengar pekikan dari kedua anaknya, "tapi, kalau kalian bangun terlambat. Jangan harap Dad dan Mum akan mengajak kalian, dah" lanjut Draco dan segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Eh, baiklah Dad, kami akan tidur," ujar Scorpious. "Bye, Dad. Love you," lanjut Rose dan segera naik ke atas mengikuti kakaknya. Draco hanya tersenyum dan segera pergi ke kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau ceritakan pada mereka? Lama sekali, Mr. Malfoy," ujar seorang perempuan saat Draco membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kau sudah tahu, Mrs. Malfoy," jawab Draco dan segera berbaring disebelah isterinya tersebut.

"Apa itu, Draco?" Tanya nya lagi, menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Draco mengecup bibir isterinya pelan.

"La vie en rose," jawabnya.

"_Give your heart and soul to me  
And life will always be la vie en rose"_

**FIN**

* * *

A/n: honestly, i've got inspired by watching 'How i met your mother' and 'enchanted' by Taylor Swift. But, when i continue to write this FF and pick some song for dance part and so many songs runing around my head , and finnaly i pick that one. and i think the song and the story are match and i decided to change the tittle. and i hope it's match too. and i hope y'all like it. and i'm sorry if there were so many mistakes in there bcs it's my first time write HP fanfic, and i'm hoping for your critics, Minna-san._. RnR , please? :D

Ah, ya. Did i forget to tell you? i can't write a romance genre, idk why. and i hope the romance part wasn't a mess-_- lol.

RnR !:D


End file.
